Several adjustable firearm stocks are currently available that allow a user to support a firearm. However, currently available adjustable stocks may be include slop and interfere with a user's repeatable sighting through the optics or sights of a firearm. Other adjustable stock designs use the adjustment devices that are difficult to manipulate while the firearm is shouldered. In spite of the different stocks available, there is still a need for new stock designs that better fit a user's body and shooting stance.